


we can do anything if we do it together

by Bitway



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, singing and signs of crushing, slaps all the hcs onto the boys, welcome to rare pair hell, yes they sing onpu's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Akatsuki wasn't expecting to sing today but he just had to be caught by Tooru.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	we can do anything if we do it together

_"If you held my hand a lot tighter, we will be able to see the rainbow after the rain!"_

The voice could be heard a mile away as it overpowered the accompanying music. The pitch was all over, going high and low with each word sang. Most would have clapped their hands over their ears to drown out the obnoxious singer by now. Akatsuki was tempted too, but this wasn't the first time he had heard Tooru sing. A part of him, unfortunately, was used to the way he sang.

The prince stops outside Tooru's door. He pauses and listens to the boy continue to sing before peeking his head inside. He catches the other wizard dancing as he sings with a mic in his hand to the imaginary crowd. He had set a small stage up with a spotlight hanging from above. It followed him as he moved around the room. With ease Tooru dodged the furniture, eve incorporating it into his dance- he had used the wooden table to show that he could do a successful backflip without touching it.

Tooru really had a talent for dancing. Akatsuki could never pull off those moves as easily as the other wizard did. Even if he tried, it would take numerous attempts before he nailed it. But the way Tooru moved made it look so easy.

"Ah! Akatsuki!"

Tooru comes to a sudden halt. He snaps his fingers and the music stops. The wizard smiles and waves to the prince.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Akatsuki pushes the door open, entering his room. "But it was a good performance, Tooru."

"Thanks!" He replies with a grin. "I know I have the skills to be an idol, but I want to be even better!" There's a gleam of determination in his eyes.

"I think you're doing pretty great so far." Aside from his singing. But that was something the other could work on. And last he heard, Tooru was taking lessons to help with his singing. It didn't sound like it had any effect yet, but Akatsuki wasn't expecting a change overnight. "That song sounded familiar…you've sang it before, right?"

"Mhm!" Tooru turns to grab something from the table. When he faces Akatsuki he has an album in his hands. On it was that purple witch apprentice. "It's one of Onpu-chan's songs!"

"Why are you singing one of her songs?" Akatsuki asks curiously.

"She's an amazing idol and I know she's cheering me on. If I keep using her songs, I can definitely become an idol- one better than her one day!" Tooru says proudly.

"You're really serious about it, huh?" Akatsuki breathed. "Well, as long as you're having fun, then I'll keep cheering you on."

"Thanks!" The boy gives him a thumbs up. He twirls in his spot, eyes on the album. When he comes to a stop, he gasps. "Hey, Akatsuki!"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you try singing to?"

"Wh-What?!"

Tooru hops to his side, grabbing onto the prince's arm. He smiles brightly at him. "It's really fun. And it'll be like how the humans do…uhh what was it called again?" He scratches at his head. "Oh, karaoke!"

"I'm glad you remembered that, but…"

Tooru keeps that smile on his face, waiting for Akatsuki to give him the only answer he wants to hear. It would be so easy to turn his head away and say he was busy. Not that he was, but he could think of an excuse so he could leave and go play his Gameboy. Although if he left now, that would only make the idol in training even more persistent in getting him to sing. Truthfully, he'd rather do this now than have the other asking this at school.

"Alright," he sighs.

Tooru grins and removes himself from the prince. He places the mic into Akatsuki's hand before leading him over to the stage. Thanks to magic, the spotlight would remain on him for now. Meanwhile, Tooru sat upon his table, eagerly waiting for Akatsuki to sing.

The prince could feel the pressure on him now. "Forgive me if I mess up…I'm not familiar with the lyrics either."

"You'll do fine." Tooru reassures him. He snaps his fingers to make a tv appear. "They use these at karaokes. The lyrics will appear and you just follow along. When you're ready, I'll start the music."

Akatsuki sighed once more. There was no escaping here now. All he could do was ready himself to sing. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, he knew, but it wasn't something he was confident in. Singing to himself was easy. If he messed up, then no one would know. But when it came to singing with others, he had to make sure to do things right. As he tightly gripped onto the mic, he gave Tooru a nod to signal he was ready.

Tooru nodded back and with the snap of his fingers, the music played once more. Akatsuki's eyes were glued to the screen. Lyrics had already appeared, but there was no sign for him to start. Not until a bouncing ball appeared and landed upon the first word.

_"We can do anything if we do it together~"_

It was rare to hear Akatsuki raise his silvery voice. His singing wasn't perfect, but Tooru could tell that he was putting in the effort to hit each note. It didn't help that he fumbled with the lyrics a couple of times, but that didn't stop him from singing.

Tooru could only watch in amazement. He wasn't sure what to expect when he had nominated Akatsuki to sing. It wasn't anything like Onpu's singing, but…it sounded better. Not professionally, of course, but he enjoyed the sound of the prince's voice floating around the room. He couldn't take his eyes off Akatsuki as he imagined the prince as an idol. The sound of his voice was just so captivating, and it made him wonder why he had never heard him sing before.

The song eventually ends. Tooru was a little disappointed to hear him stop. He was so wrapped up in wanting to hear him continue that he didn't notice the slight blush upon the prince's cheeks.

"Eh? The song is over already?"

Akatsuki gave a nod before looking away. It felt strange to have Tooru's eyes on him, especially with _that_ look in his eyes. He had seen it before when he had mentioned Onpu when they first met the girls. Now it was aimed at him and it left a weird feeling in his chest.

"Can you sing it again?" Tooru asks.

"Huh?"

"I think you're great at singing!" Tooru says as he gets to his feet. "You'd make a great idol."

"Thanks. But you know I'd rather be a Battle Ranger than an idol." Akatsuki said as he handed him the mic.

"I know." Tooru sighs. "But will you sing again?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Why not?"

"Well…" He didn't want to admit his lack of confidence in his own singing, nor that strange feeling in his chest. "I just don't think the song suits me."

"Huh. I guess it does suit me and Onpu more…" Tooru hums as he thinks. "If I find one that does suit you, would you sing it for me?"

"You're asking quite a lot from me, you know?"

"Okay, okay! What about…a duet?"

"A duet?"

"We can sing together! I hear doing duets are pretty popular to. We can be like an idol duet!" He pauses as he recalls Akatsuki's earlier comment. "An idol and Battle Ranger duet!"

Akatsuki liked the sound of that. There was an episode that involved the Battle Rangers helping an idol out. They didn't sing in the episode, but they helped keep the bad guys from stopping her performance. While he liked to imagine something like that, he knew Tooru would still want him to sing.

The prince had to admit that he liked singing, just not as much as Tooru. And singing beside him might not be the best thing, but…he wouldn't be singing alone. How the wizard had the confidence to do that, even with his terrible singing, he'd never know.

But it was something he admired in Tooru.

"Only if you find a song I like."

"Really?" Tooru smiles. When Akatsuki nods, that shine of determination returns in his eyes. "Then you bet I'll find a song you'll never get tired of singing!"


End file.
